(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pickup arm control system for use in a record player or a video disk player or the like, and more particularly it pertains to a controlling system for controlling a linear tracking pickup arm in a disk player or the like.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Among the known various kinds of pickup arm driving systems for use in a record player or the like, the pivotable pickup arm system is inevitably accompanied by tracking errors which, in turn, generate secondary harmonic distortions. Therefore, the reproduction fidelity is inevitably low. For removing this drawback of the pivotable pickup arm system, there has been proposed a linear tracking pickup arm system and has been placed into practice. This linear tracking pickup arm system is arranged so that a pickup arm is caused to translate linearly in parallel with the direction tangential to the record groove of the disk so as to trace the groove always in a fixed linear direction, to thereby avoid the occurrence of the horizontal tracking errors.
Also, as the automatic player equipped with a known linear tracking pickup arm system, there have been put to practice those types such as the one in which the trace initiation position of the pickup arm is determined by first detecting the size of the record disk and then by means of this detection signal generated, or the one in which is provided means for generating a signal for controlling the pickup arm at a predetermined position of the pickup arm which corresponds to the size of the record disk and the trace initiation position is determined by this signal.
Such conventional pickup arm control systems as mentioned above designed for the linear tracking pickup arm system are capable of carrying out an automatic reproduction of the whole one side of the record disk or repeated reproductions of the whole one side of the disk, but they are not capable of carrying out a reproduction or repeated reproductions of any specific groove region of a record disk.
Thus, when one wishes to reproduce, for example, a desired particular piece of music which represents a certain part of the whole recorded music in a record disk, the automatic player equipped with the known linear tracking pickup arm system is quite inconvenient for the user.